


Not Reckless

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Hercules: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance, college Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: You always loved him, even before he began his training, but he only saw you a a friend…or did he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

You had known Hercules since your first day of high school at  _Prometheus Academy_ , and you always found him intriguing. It wasn’t because of his looks—though he was pretty cute—or because he was the son of Zeus. You just thought he was adorable, the way he would act all heroic and end up doing something very clumsy, and, before the sun set, you would be reminded that his heart was in the right place because he would make sure everything was set right again.

Despite your curiosity in him, you could not bring yourself to talk to him.  

That is, until the day the students at your school were given jobs. You and Cassandra were both assigned to work the Information Desk, which neither of you minded; the both of you got along well, and the job wasn’t too complicated. Even Icarus was satisfied with his employment at  _Aphrodite’s Secret_ , and it didn’t take the wisdom of Athena to figure out why.

Hercules, however, didn’t seem pleased with his work at all, even though it sounded like reporting to  _Hero World_  would be right up his alley.

Apparently, it wasn’t the job anyone expected it to be.

“Hey, Hercules,” Cassandra called out to him after helping a wife and her two children. “On a break?”

“Yeah…permanently,” he answered, not even bothering to stop at your booth.

Once he was out of ear-shot, you turned to Cassandra, “Did he quit?”

“I don’t know, but it sure sounds like it,” she sighed, resting her cheek on her hand. “If you’re so worried, why don’t you go talk to him?”

“And leave my assigned post?”

She smirked at you, “I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks, Cassandra,” you grinned before leaving the desk. “I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved you off. “Get going before you lose sight of him.”

Lucky for you, he wasn’t too far away, and trying to calm a talking statue of Zeus. You giggled slightly as you approached, hands folded behind your back.

“Hi, Hercules,” you greeted.

“Oh…” he turned to face you, a little flustered. “Hey, Y/N. What’s up?”

“Is it true that you quit your job?” your expression fell. 

“I did, but…I mean,” he let out a long breath, his shoulders slumping, “I thought it would be a job that was suited to me, you know? Not…”

“ _Gyro Wurld_?” you finished, a small smile on your lips. 

“Yeah…” 

You let out a short chuckle, “Well, I didn’t think it was that embarrassing of a job. In fact, you looked pretty good in that sheep costume.”

“Y/N…” he groaned in exasperation, despite his grin. 

“What?” you settled down. “Look, if working at  _Gyro Wurld_  bothers you that much, I can talk to my dad about giving you a job at our pottery store.”

“Thanks, Y/N,” he beamed, rubbing the back of his neck, “but I just talked with my dad. He said he’ll find a job for me.”

“Oh…” you were a bit disappointed. If Hercules worked for your father, it would bring about some opportunities for you to get to know him a little better, but you wouldn’t let the boy in front of you know that. “I know your dad will find something you’d like.”

“Yeah. I’m really excited, but I have to get going,” he replied, beginning to walk away from you. “I’ll see you later, Y/N. It was nice talking to you!”

He waved at you before disappearing into the crowd. You, feeling like you would never get yourself a conversation with Hercules again, headed back to the Information Desk, deflated. 

But, lucky for you, this was only the beginning of your relationship with the young hero-in-training.

* * *

_**Five Years Later…** _

“Y/N! Another Hercules Vase!”

You let out a sigh and made your way to the back of the shop, where you kept the rest of the supply. 

You picked one out of one of the crates and walked up to the front, handing the pottery to an overly excited teenager. 

“Thank you!”

She handed your father some money before running out of the store, her crazed giggles filling the small room.

“Those vases are selling well,” your father remarked, counting the money in his hands. “They would sell even better if you would let me…”

“I told you, Baba,” you rolled your eyes, lifting a dish with the hero’s profile on it, “You can’t claim I’m still friends with him. I haven’t seen Hercules since graduation.”

“I know, but you were friends once…”

“Baba…” you warned him, glaring in his direction as you polished the piece of painted clay. 

“You know, you could rekindle that friendship with him tonight…”

It was like you were talking to a statue!

“It isn’t likely he will be at the reunion, and even if he is…” you didn’t dare finish your statement. The very thought of him not remembering you after all these years upset you deeply. 

After that first conversation, Hercules hung around you a lot more. You joined his group, hanging with him, Icarus, and Cassandra all the time. The four of you were inseparable, but it was the moments that were shared between the two of you that you remembered most and held dear. Over those four years of high school, you got to know the demi-god, and your fascination turned into something much more.

It saddened you when he practically disappeared after graduation, never to be seen or heard from again…

You had been ecstatic when you heard his name again, but now, it was a name too big for any pottery seller’s daughter to be associated with.

“Y/N.”

Your father’s voice interrupted your musings of the past, and you quickly turned your attention to him.

“Yes, Baba?”

His hand was on your arm, a frown etched into his features, “For the third time, he’s buying that dish.”

You looked down at the item you had been cleaning; it was held to your chest, in a hug that was close to breaking it.

“Oh…” you pushed the dish from your body and gave an apologetic smile to the customer as you handed it to him. “Sorry, Sir.”

He harrumphed, snatching the merchandise from your fingers, before walking out of the shop.

“Have a nice day!” you shouted after him.

“Go home for the day, Y/N.”

“But, Baba…” you yielded . “I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s getting late,” he offered a small, tired smile. “You must get ready for that reunion of yours.”

You placed an arm on his shoulder to steady yourself as you pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Thanks, Baba.”

He nodded, “Go along, now. Tell your mother I’ll be home before dinner.”

“I will,” you stated before leaving, your smile faltering.

_Aphrodite, help me._

* * *

You entered the main room of  _Prometheus Academy_ , and your heart swelled with nostalgia. The place was decorated like one of your high school dances, and familiar faces were all around, chatting away eagerly.

“Ugh…nothing’s changed.”

You turned at the voice to see a smirking Cassandra, clad in a prune-colored  _peplos_  and lilac  _epiblema_. 

“Cassandra!” you exclaimed, throwing your arms around the woman.

“Oof–!” she groaned, letting you hold her but not reciprocating. “Y/N…too much…”

“I missed you!” you finally let her go, keeping your hands on her upper arms. “We have to catch up! How are you?”

“I’m doing, well,” she said, fixing her clothing from your sudden attack. “I’ve started work at the  _Oracle Friends Network_ , so we’ll see how that goes,” her eyes moved from her own outfit to your own. “Very nice, Y/N. If I didn’t know any better, you were showing off a bit. Hmm? Hoping a certain wonder boy shows up?”

You immediately blushed; Cassandra caught onto your little crush with the first month of your friendship with him.

“N-No, besides the chances of him showing up are…”

“Y/N! Cassandra!”

You knew that voice anywhere, and sure enough when you looked towards the doorway, Icarus was making his way over to the two of you.

“How are my two leading ladies?” he brought both of you into a hug. 

“Ugh,” Cassandra pushed him away as soon as she had the chance. “You haven’t changed either.”

“Not true, Babe,” he grinned, showing off his clothes. 

“Is that from the Narcissus Line?” you gasped, recognizing the make of his  _exomie_. 

“That’s right!” he practically sang. “I started a business, selling my inventions, and I’ve made quite the living so far.”

“He even fixed his hair,” Cassandra remarked now that she could see him instead of being crushed by him. 

“Wow, Icarus,” you beamed. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Aw, thanks, Y/N…”

“So what have you been up to?” Cassandra asked as you all walked towards a table.

You sat down, “Well…nothing really. Baba’s been keeping me busy around the shop, but other than that…”

“Didn’t you want to move out and travel to Alexandria to study in their library?” Icarus questioned, arching a brow.

“That was the dream…” you forced a smile, “but, unfortunately, it isn’t realistic. Baba needs me around, and he and Mama want me to get married soon.”

“But Y/N…” Cassandra protested.

You shrugged off your own self-pit, “I’m their only child. They need me around.”

Before either of your friends could say something more, screams broke through the chit-chat that filled the room.

“It’s Hercules!” a girl squealed.

You twisted in your chair, holding your breath, but you lost it the moment your eyes met a large crowd of girls.

“Well,” Cassandra chuckled, “what do you know? Looks like  _Jerkules_ ’ days of being awkward are over.”

“Herc!” Icarus bolted from his seat, making his way through the sea of people while you and Cassandra lingered on the edge.

“Hey, Icarus!” 

Your heartbeat soared at the voice that you managed to pick through all the noise. It was the voice you had been dying to hear all night.

The horde separated as Hercules and Icarus made their way over to you, and when your eyes landed on him, the wind was knocked from you.

Sure, he was quite the looker when he was younger, but now…now he was simply gorgeous! He had grown taller and fuller; he was sculpted—a true piece of Grecian work. And his face.  _Zeus_ , he was still adorable, with his hard jaw and high cheek bones. His eyes were bluer, if that was possible. 

But they hadn’t noticed you yet. Instead, they were locked on his best friend’s face as he listened intently to his stories.

You just smiled, folding your hands before you in a silent hope that your body would subdue itself before he reached you. 

Too late.

“Look at them, Herc! More beautiful than ever!” Icarus shouted, gesturing to you and Cassandra like you were a couple of goddesses. 

Hercules’ face lit up as he looked from Cassandra, who offered a hint of a smile… “Hey, Cassandra.”

To you.

“Y/N…” his eyes widened. “Uh…hello.”

“H-Hi, Hercules,” you released a shaky breath, letting the tension fall from your body. “It’s been a while.”

“A while? It’s been a  _whole_  year!” Icarus guided the three of you back to your table. “Alright, Her, time to give us the lowdown. How’d you get so buff?”

* * *

“I’ll send you a scroll,” Cassandra promised as she headed towards the stables. “We have to get together.”

“Of course,” you agreed, freeing her from the final hug of the night. “Take care.”

“You, too, Y/N,” she gave you a knowing smirk as she left you to stand beside Hercules.

“Come on, Cassandra!” Icarus yelled from further down the path, “While the night is still young!”

She rolled her eyes at you before descending the staircase to join him, and they both waved one last time before setting off on their way.

“They’re both something else, aren’t they?” Hercules chuckled, his blue eyes moving to capture you. 

“Yes,” you nodded, “but I did miss them—all of you.”

“Yeah,” Hercules cleared his throat. “It was good seeing all of you again. I’m sorry for not writing once in a while. I’ve been so busy training with Phil, and after what happened with the hydra in Thebes…”

Your hand on his arm stopped him in the beginning of his ramble, and you offered an assuring smile, “It’s okay, Hercules. I understand. Still, it was nice talking to you.”

“Really?” he looked like a puppy, his eyes wide and full of joy. 

You giggled, letting your hand fall to your side, “Yes. Really.”

A silence fell over the two of you, and he reached back to rub the base of his neck. It was a tell-tale sign he was uncomfortable, but why? 

You frowned, but before you could say anything, he blurted out something so surprising—so wonderful that it took you completely off guard.

“Can I take you home?”

You inhaled sharply, trying to will yourself to agree, and in the end, all you could manage was a short nod.

His shoulders relaxed as he extended his arm, brushing your fingers with his own before taking your hand, treating it like it was the most fragile thing on Earth.

“Come on. There’s someone who’ll be excited to see you again.”

He led you down to the stables, where, upon first look on just who he was talking about, you literally squeaked.

“Pegasus!” 

The horse’s head jerked up at his name, and when he saw you, he flew towards you, placing his head against your cheek and nuzzling it. 

You brought your free hand up to pet the other side of his neck, “It’s so good to see you.”

He let out a soft neigh before backing away from your touch and looking to Hercules.

You followed Pegasus’ gaze to find your friend staring at you with the goofiest of expressions on his face, “He missed you, too.”

Your skin warmed at his words and what they implied. 

Hercules turned to the horse, leading you around to his side, “Alright, Pegasus, change of plans. We’re taking Y/N home.”

The flying animal neighed, throwing his head back before settling on the ground once more.

Without warning, your hand was no longer being held, and you were being lifted, by your hips, onto Pegasus. It wasn’t long before the same arms that were used to pick you up were wrapped firmly around your midsection, a strong chest at your back.

“Let’s go!” 

His shout reverberated through your body, and you were in the sky, among the stars and the gods.

Little did you know, one god was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always loved him, even before he began his training, but he only saw you a a friend…or did he?

You couldn’t forget that night or the way his body felt flush against your own. It was an innocent end to an amazing evening, yet you fantasized of what could have been if Hercules had not been the perfect gentleman once you reached home. 

Now, a few moons later, you found yourself awake, staring up at the twinkling lights above. You were dressed for bed, your hair down, but you were far from sleepy. Your mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of him.

“What a beautiful night.”

You turned, shocked by the voice, only to let out a gasp when you saw just who had come to visit you this calm night. 

“You know, I know the titan who made that sky. Nice guy,” he walked towards you, snapping his fingers as he saw you were about to scream. 

When you opened your mouth, nothing came out. Such power could only be wielded by the gods, and from what you could see, you were dealing with an immortal to be feared…

“Anyway,” he grabbed your face between his blue fingers, and you crinkled your nose in disgust; he smelt of the Underworld, “I’m here for other reasons. You see, I know that friend of yours. Hercules? Yeah, I know him pretty well. In fact, you could say I’m an uncle to him.”

Your eyes widened, and you froze midst your struggle.

“That’s right, Sweetheart. You’re looking death right in the face,” he grinned, retreating from your shaking form.“Now that we’re acquainted,” he lifted his arm, his fingers in position to snap, “let’s get right to it.”

Snap, and you world went black only to be bright again.

“Y/N!” 

All you could move was your head, and you just barely got a glimpse of the man you loved before it was restrained again. 

The blue hand that kept your head still squeezed your cheeks, “Y/N? So that’s this beautiful creature’s name.”

Tears welled up in your eyes from the pain of his fingers against your skin.

“Let her go!” Hercules shouted, moving towards you.

“Not so fast!” Hades held up a hand. “You don’t want me to do something you might regret.”

Your hero glared at the god that held you captive, “What do you want?”

“Oh, psh…” Hades released your face from his grasp, sliding towards his nephew, “it’s nothing really. I just need you to give up your strength for the next…twenty-four hours? Yes, twenty-four hours. It’s not that long, and believe me…”

He pulled you to him by the waist, “…she’s worth it.”

Hercules looked down for a second, and you realized he was actually considering it. Knowing Hades from stories you have heard, the deal wasn’t as straight-laced as he made it out to be. 

You shook your head vigorously, your eyes meeting Hercules’ blue. 

Don’t do it!

Your crush shook his head then switched his attention to his uncle, “And Y/N will be safe?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Hades groaned. “No harm will befall Y/N, and she will be completely safe. You have my word.”

“Done.”

No!  
You watched in horror as the two clasped hands, and slow, agonizingly slow, the strength that Hercules once wielded was drained from his body. In the end, he fell to his knees, weak from the extreme shift.

“Hercules!” your voice escaped with your body as you rushed to his side, placing a hand on his back and his shoulder. “Are you…”

He placed his hand on yours, his gaze finding your face, “I’m fine, Y/N…”

“Well,” Hades spoke up, seizing both of your focus, “I’d love to stay and watch the rest of this touching scene, but I have bigger fish to fry…”

With that, he disappeared into thin air.

“You have to find Phil…”

“What?” you looked at Hercules.

“Take Pegasus and find Phil. Get him to evacuate the city and surrounding area.”

“I won’t leave you like this!” you shouted, helping your love to his wobbly feet.

“Please, Y/N,” he whispered as if simply talking was taking every ounce of energy he had left.

You searched his face for a moment and acquiesced when you found there was no way you were going to talk him out of this, “Fine, but I’m coming back for you.”

He gave you a tired smile as you helped him to sit on a stone riser.   
Once he was settled, you straightened, hesitating before leaning in and pecking his cheek, “Stay safe.”

With that, you ran off, and you were too swift to notice Hercules struggle to lift up a hand to hold your kiss to him.

It was torture. Pure and utter torture.

“Phil, we have to do something!” you cried as you watched the Cyclopes throw Hercules around the city. “At this rate, he’ll be killed!”

“I’m on it!” he jumped from his seat in front of you, rushing towards his trainee, now lying in rubble.

You dismounted, “Go to Hercules.”

Pegasus did as you said, nodding before shooting off to his friend. You followed after, lifting your skirts and ignoring the protests your bare feet gave with every step.

As you got closer, you saw Hercules back on his feet, coaxed there by Phil’s instructions, and you watched in awe as he brought down the giant.

You were the only one, though, that saw the column dance, threatening the life of the man that held your beating heart.

With a shout, your body moved on its own, managing to push the demi-god out of the way just in time. Such a move came with consequences, though, and your whole body felt them, being crushed under stone.

“Y/N!” 

The weight was lifted, and you were brought into someone’s arms. Your eyes fluttered open, and you looked up to see Hercules, strength and all.

Your lips curved as you lied limp in his arms; the agony seemed to fade with the realization that he was—and would be—okay.

“Why would you do something so reckless?” 

Tears streamed down his face, and you so desperately wished you could wipe them away. Seeing him cry over you hurt more than all the broken bones in your body.

You forced words from your mouth, attempting to console him, “It wasn’t reckless…”

“It was. It was. It was…” he repeated, shaking his head as he brought it to yours. 

“It wasn’t reckless, Hercules,” you whispered. “I love you.”

His sobs ceased, and his eyes met yours, big and beautiful, “You…”

“Since Gyro World,” you laughed then winced, feeling your consciousness slip…

“I’ll take care of her,” were the last words you heard before letting your eyes close and welcoming the silence.

When you opened your eyes, you expected to be in the Underworld, but, instead, you were looking at a face you never thought you would have the pleasure of laying eyes on again.

The corners of your mouth curved upwards as you whispered his name, “Hercules?”

He let out a chocked chuckle, nodding his head, “Yeah. It’s me.”

You began to sit up, and Hercules took your hand, a concerned scowl on his face, “Careful.”

“I’m fine, but Hercules…” you gasped, eyes widening as you took in his glowing form in fully. “You’re glowing!”

“Huh?” he glanced down at himself, noticing it for the first time, too. “I guess I am…”

“What happened while I was gone?” you questioned, meeting his gaze.

“Well…you were dead, and I went to the Underworld to get you back…”

You felt your jaw drop, “You…? You went—Why? How could you do something so reckless?”

He threw his head back in laughter, his broad shoulders shaking, and when he finally calmed down, he leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to your forehead, “It wasn’t reckless…”

He straightened, bringing some space between the two of you, “I love you.”

You giggled, giddy from his confession, and cupped his cheeks, stroking them with the pads of your thumbs, “I love you, too.”

His grin widened as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to your lips, “I know.”


End file.
